Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing waste rovings staying on the roving bobbins during the returning thereof from a ring spinning frame to a roving frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for removing waste rovings from the roving bobbins by detaching the bobbins from the conveyor, keeping them in rotation and placing them into contact with a running flocked belt so that the waste rovings thereon are removed by friction with the belt.